


Zeitgemäß

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [31]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Melancholy, Or not, might be seen as Yami/Yugi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Er beobachtete sie.Versuchte diese Zeit zu verstehen.Diese Zeit, die gar nicht die seine war...
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203
Kudos: 1





	Zeitgemäß

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Ma wieder was kleines für Zwischendurch.
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.
> 
> Viel Spaß!

Er ging durch die Menschenmassen.  
Und sie ging durch ihn.

Er sah sie.  
Aber sie sahen ihn nicht.

Er beobachtete sie.  
Versuchte diese Zeit zu verstehen.   
Diese Zeit, die gar nicht die seine war.

Er sah sie durch die Gassen hasten.   
Er spürte sie durch sich hindurch gehen.  
Doch ihn spürte niemand. 

Er merkte ihren Stress.   
Ihren Druck.   
Die Zeit zerrte an ihnen.   
Brauchte sie auf.   
Blutete sie aus.

Und sie merkten es noch nicht einmal.   
Merkten nicht, wie ihre Zeit immer kürzer wurde.   
Der Stress sie auffraß.

Er verstand sie nicht.  
Sie ignorierten ihren Körper.  
Sie ignorierten die Natur. 

Merkten nicht, wie sie unter ihren Füßen niederging.

Es tat ihm weh. 

Denn er war trotz allem immer noch eng in den Kreislauf der Natur integriert. Er merkte immer noch den Wechsel der Jahreszeiten. Als wenn er noch am Nil stehen würde und zu sehen könnte, wie er steigt und sinkt.  
Seinen lebensspendenden Schlamm an die Ufer schwemmen sah.   
Wie der Nil dazu beitrug, dass das Land erblühte. Aufblühte. Zum Leben erwachte. Dazu beitrug, dass die Menschen in seinem Land nicht Hungers sterben mussten.

Nur hier war alles zubetoniert.   
Kaum noch Grün.   
Das kümmerliche Gras, was sie hier Parks nannten, schrie nach Freiheit.   
Doch niemand hörte es.   
Nur er. 

Schwermütig blieb er vor einem Schaufenster stehen.   
Bemerkte, dass es ein ägyptischer Souvenirshop war. 

Bitter lächelnd schaute er einer niegelnagel neuen Anubis- Statue ins Gesicht.   
Es war jener nachempfunden, wie man sie im Rameses- Grab gefunden hatte. Den Hundekörper langgestreckt, der Kopf aufrecht gehalten.   
In frischem, tiefen Schwarz gehalten, abgesetzt mit unechtem Gold.   
Die Menschen in dieser Zeit konnten doch gar nicht nachempfinden, was diese Götter eigentlich bedeuteten. Für sie waren es einfach edel gestaltete Figuren. Bestenfalls etwas unheimlich angehaucht. Standen sie doch in Gräbern zur Zierde. 

Es war der Hauch der Faszination.   
Ein Hauch der Ewigkeit.  
Die Neugierde des Menschen an etwas, was sie nicht richtig greifen konnten. 

Schließlich hatten die Ägypter eine Hoch- Kultur zu Zeiten gehabt, als in anderen Erdteilen die Menschen noch in Fellen umherliefen und nicht mal vernünftig miteinander kommunizieren konnten. 

Und plötzlich gingen sie unter.  
Ihre Sprache ging unter.   
Genau wie ihre Bräuche. 

Die Gegenwart hat das alte Ägypten zwar wieder für sich entdeckt, doch richtig verstehen können die Menschen es nicht. Dazu unterscheiden sie sich zu sehr von den Menschen seiner Zeit. 

Die Zeiten unterschieden sich zu sehr.   
Die seine und die ihre. 

Was hielt ihn eigentlich noch hier?

Er sah, wie sich eine Frau begeistert neben die Büste der Nofretete stellte.  
Vermutlich fragte sie ihren Freund gerade, wen er denn attraktiver fand.  
Die Jahrtausende alte Königin oder sie? 

Er lachte traurig auf.  
Was für ein Vergleich.

Wieder stellte er sich die Frage:

Was hielt ihn eigentlich noch hier?

Selbstvergessen trugen seine Beine ihn durch die Stadt.

Wieder gingen die Menschen einfach durch ihn hindurch.   
Wieder ging er durch sie hindurch.

Sie ignorierten ihn.  
Er ignorierte sie.

„Yami! Wie schaust du denn aus?“

Und als er in diese wunderschönen strahlenden Augen blickte, welche so vertrauensvoll auf ihn ruhten, wusste er wieder, warum er noch hier war.


End file.
